


and what i want to know is how do you like your blueeyed boy

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Enjolras Lives, Alternate Universe - Grantaire Lives, Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Grantaire is Methos, Immortal Enjolras, The Requisite Highlander Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five encounters across the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and what i want to know is how do you like your blueeyed boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> For melannen, whom I blame entirely for the realization that Enjolras is completely Methos's type, even though I've long ago lost the documentation of this. :P The title is from [Buffalo Bill 's by E. E. Cummings](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/buffalo-bill-%E2%80%99s).

0.

WATCHER CHRONICLE - JEAN ENJOLRAS (ACTIVE 1832 - PRESENT)

Name: Jean Enjolras

Date Of First Death: 6 June 1832 *Disputed

Place of First Death: Paris, France

First Teacher: Benjamin Adams

Background:  
After Dr. Adams quarreled with Lord Byron, the good doctor vanished for several months. By late summer of 1824, he had reappeared in Paris, referring to himself as M. Grantaire. Perhaps tired of Byron's ways and interested in establishing a better relationship with God, Adams visited frequently with Darius. However, Byron's former influence proved too strong and Adams soon gained a reputation as a libertine and a drunk. Both aided him in avoiding duels, and his Watchers constantly noted how well Adams had learned Paris's street and how easily he could disappear. It was not a trait that he passed on to his next student.

Between 1827 and 1832, Adams was often found in the company of a group of revolutionary students who called themselves Les Amis de l'ABC. Their leader was Jean Enjolras, a young man whose date of first death is disputed. Many, including Watcher General Hugo, have felt that his appearance is suspiciously younger than his claimed years. This was remarked upon even in Enjolras's mortal life. In 1830, Watcher Jean Combeferre, at the time assigned to monitor the hospitals, performed a test to prove Enjolras's humanity. Combeferre performed four such recorded tests until his death at the barricades in 1832. Although the Council believes these tests to have been recorded accurately, many have noted the close relationship between Enjolras and Combeferre and hold the findings suspect. The Council notes that, of the many altercations in which Enjolras was involved, none were duels.

Assuming he did not die beforehand, Enjolras achieved his first death on the barricades on the 6th of June, 1832. He is believed to have been in the company of Adams at the time, who then helped Enjolras from the barricade and became his first teacher. Adams and Enjolras quarreled often and finally parted in 1834; they are not known to have ever reconciled. Without his teacher to interfere and plead caution, Enjolras returned to Paris and has remained ever since. He has been involved in two duels, both ending in human interference that may have been pre-arranged. His true influence has been in the human sphere, where he has worked tirelessly and, it appears, quite recklessly. It is certain that his friends know about his immortality and are assisting him both in avoiding other Immortals and in keeping his true age a secret. Because of his behavior, Enjolras is considered a risk for discovery of Immortals; however, due to his activities and his distaste for authority, he would not be considered a reliable witness.

Enjolras does not currently have a full-time Watcher. He does not participate in the Game and the nature of his highly-illegal activities is not relevant to Watcher interests. Updates on his movements are tracked through contacts in the police forces and Enjolras's rare interactions with other Immortals.

-Report compiled: 1986, Adam Pierson, junior researcher

 

1\. 1832

Enjolras did not take the news well. He insisted on seeing all of their bodies to prove to himself that none were like them, despite the danger, despite Grantaire ordering him away. Grantaire eventually had to hit Enjolras over the head and physically drag him away before they could be discovered.

As expected, Enjolras did not thank him for any of it. Grantaire consoled himself that, of his bad decisions this century, Enjolras ranked very low.

As the year ended, they found themselves in Venice, where Grantaire drank and Enjolras brooded over his papers. Enjolras had taken to writing down his account of June with a frenzy that Grantaire recognized from many grief-stricken, angry young men. But eventually that distraction would end and Grantaire refused to allow Enjolras to fall into melancholy and then the inevitable end at the point of a sword. Grantaire attempted to goad him into training, because Enjolras was good with a blade, but terrible at killing. But Enjolras, to Grantaire's dismay, did not see the need for it.

It was the new refrain of Grantaire's life. Before, he had marked time by the fire in Enjolras's eyes and the feral poetry on his lips. Now, Grantaire sets his watch by Enjolras laughing at Grantaire's attempts to preach to him the necessity of taking up the blade. Grantaire has had crueler students, but never one whose life he ever valued as highly.

"You drive me to drink," Grantaire accuses him. 

"You drive yourself to drink," Enjolras retorts.

Grantaire takes refuge in bars and dark corners, but Enjolras is the sun. Enjolras learns the streets of where Grantaire drags him to, but he is biding his time. Grantaire knows, should he turn his back, Enjolras would return immediately to Paris and take up his ways again.

Grantaire holds out another winter before fleeing late one night, leaving only a note. Let Enjolras's death be on his own head, Grantaire won't save him from himself anymore.

 

2\. 1848

It's not too hard to find Enjolras. Grantaire merely asks if anyone has seen a fearless angel, one who weapons cannot touch, the visionary of the future.

Enjolras has new friends now, a group that does not trust strangers. They are more secretive than Grantaire remembers, more hostile. He spots the mark on one of their wrists before the woman can pull her sleeves down.

"Let her go, Grantaire," Enjolras orders, his voice a whip, and it's the first Grantaire has seen him in sixteen years. He looks younger.

"Do you know what she is?" Grantaire demands, and Enjolras frowns deeply at him. Grantaire sighs and releases his hold on her wrist.

"She is a citizen of the republic and you are not welcome here," Enjolras says. "I would prefer if you leave, if you will not be useful."

Grantaire stays five days, being useful, and then leaves before Enjolras can throw him out.

 

3\. 1985

Adam's been in and out of Paris for the last hundred years, and this is the closest he's been to Enjolras in all that time. And, no, Enjolras still isn't carrying a sword. It's like Enjolras decided that, after executing someone once, he must never kill again. It's going to be the death of him. And Enjolras still doesn't care.

"I met Byron," Enjolras says. The cathedral is dark, but Adam could swear Enjolras's hair is glowing. Damn it, Adam'd thought he would be immune to Enjolras by now. Maybe another hundred years? "I understand you better now."

"You really don't," Adam says.

Enjolras looks disapproving, and Adam's always hated disappointing Enjolras, it's too much like kicking a puppy. So Adam sighs and talks to Enjolras about the Watchers and about the Sorbonne and about how Adam's furnishing his new apartment. Enjolras has never gotten the hang of starting over for mundane reasons like getting too old for his alias. Enjolras is more the type to have to change his address because he got assassinated again. He's the angel of the revolution and Adam doesn't think Enjolras has ever lived to be thirty in any of his lives. 

Adam finds that depressing. Enjolras can't imagine any other existence and doesn't want to. 

It's _really_ depressing that Enjolras is one of the better decisions Adam's made in his life. And he's certainly his most successful student, for all that Enjolras would disdain the title. Enjolras has not given himself over to debauchery or murder. Justice, not stolen Quickenings, flows through his veins. It's enough to make Adam resolve to never take on a student again, if this is what it gets him.

Of course, he'd vowed that after Byron, too.

 

4\. 1998

Enjolras finds him this time. Adam's tucked away in a bolt hole, not interested in anything but toasting the new year and drinking to forget. This will be the first year he will know himself truly free of Kronos. And this will be the first year he will have to live without his brothers in the world, their every breath a possible knife in his back.

Adam is safer than he's been in a long time. It's not a good feeling.

And Enjolras is out and about, probably going to celebrate the year with worthy friends, ones who had never stabbed a friend in the back and called it peace. But this is, Adam remembers slowly, where he had taken Enjolras at the beginning, when it was too dangerous to do anything but hide with a new Immortal and wait. Enjolras had done an awful lot of shouting.

Enjolras slides in with his characteristic grace and he offers Adam a bottle of truly excellent beer. "The Highlander said you preferred this type in this century."

Of course Duncan knows Enjolras. "I hope he hasn't been rubbing off on you," Adam says. "He's a worse influence than I am."

"He also would like me to carry a sword," Enjolras agrees. "Although, unlike you, he does still try to change me. You stopped a long time ago."

"You are a masterpiece," Adam says sadly. "It will be a great loss for the world when someone finally removes your perfect head from your perfect shoulders because you're too stubborn for self-defense. Just think of what the mud will do to your glorious hair."

Enjolras tips his perfect head back and laughs.

 

5\. 2017

The kid who walks in looks too young to be in a bar, his head a cherubic halo of curls, but he leans over and says to Joe, "I'm looking for a man who calls himself Pierson."

Not precisely a kid then, Joe guesses. "Who should I say is asking?"

"The future," the kid says and hands Joe a card with a phone number on it. "Have him call me." And then he hands Joe a wad of cash, lips pressed into a disapproving frown. "For his tab," the kid says, and then leaves.

When Adam finally strolls his way in four days later, Joe hands him the card and Adam groans. "Word of advice," Adam says. "Never worship the sun. You make really stupid mistakes."

"I'll keep that in mind," Joe says. "Who's he?"

"I'd call him a youthful indiscretion, but you'd just write that down," Adam says. "And somehow he'd find out, be angry about me sullying his reputation with romantic feelings, come yell at me for hours, and then not even take my head to make up for it."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Joe guesses.

Adam snorts. "I wish."

Adam disappears after that, only to resurface six months later when he calls Joe to bail him out of jail. And Joe will never be able to get anything more out of him about it than just a grumbled, "I hate idealists, Joe, I really do. Remind me of that, next time I forget."


End file.
